Thunderstorms
by ViolinFire14
Summary: This is an AU where Kathryn and Chakotay are foster kids who were adopted by loving parents. One night there is a thunderstorm and Chakotay checks on his new sister.


A/N: **Hey gang. I know it's been ages since I last wrote a story, but have just been through my first year of university! It's been a great year, and am looking forward to the next one. Anyway, here is a little one-shot about our favourite command team, Kathryn and Chakotay, to get me back into writing. It's an AU but I hope you enjoy it! Please review; all feedback is helpful and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Without further ado, here's the story!**

Disclaimer: _It's about time I write one. StarvTrek Voyager and the characters do not belong to me, but anything you don't recognise is my work._

The wind howled past the window, creating a ghostly sound. Lightening flashed through the blackened skies, briefly illuminating the menacing clouds. The rain pounded against the rooftops, and the thunder rumbled sinisterly, adding to the dark atmosphere.

A young girl at the age of 6 trembled in the corner of her room. She huddled her knees tightly, praying for the storm to be over. It had been hours since this ruthless storm began. At first it was a gentle patter of rain that decorated the windows with tiny droplets of water. Then the wind began to crescendo into a fierce storm, and the rain pelted harder against the window.

The girl who sat there was called Kathryn Janeway. Ever since her parents had abandoned her, she had moved from foster home to foster home. She was tired of moving from town to town. Every time she was finally settled, she would be moved to another home.

Her fear of storms started when she was first abandoned. Her parents left her in the middle of the park, and promised they would come back. She waited for hours, but they still didn't come. They hadn't come back for her. She was left alone in the freezing cold, and her heart pounded in fear. She heard a flash of lightning, and watched as it hit a nearby tree. It fell to the ground, and the trunk broke in half. It nearly struck her hiding place, terrifying her. She cried out for her parents to come back, but still they never came.

By the time someone found her, she was in a fitful sleep. They took her to a shelter, where there were many homeless kids.

A sudden flash caused her to jolt out of her thoughts. When was this storm going to end? She wondered.

A knock sounded on her door, but she didn't respond. She heard her door creak open, causing her to curl further into herself.

A young teen, about 14 walked quietly across her soft floor, as to not startle her. He kneeled beside her shaking form, and softly called her name.

"Kathryn, it's okay. It's Chakotay. It's okay Kathryn, I won't leave you alone," he spoke softly to her.

She looked up at him with frightened eyes, flinching at the roaring thunder and flashes of light.

He crouched beside her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He cradled her, and brushed back a lock of reddish brown hair from her face. He stroked her cheek in a gentle, calming motion. He whispered soothingly into her ear, bringing a sense of calm to her troubled mind.

Chakotay cared deeply for Kathryn. Ever since she was adopted into his family, he was so happy and grew to care for her as a big brother. She had a bubbly laugh, smiled brightly, and had a kind heart. She was sometimes stubborn, and could be strong headed or determined. But these were good qualities that he hoped she'd never lose.

For a girl of six years old, she had been through a lot? He never wanted to see her hurt, and always wanted to look after her and make her. He wanted her to know how special she was and how much people loved her. He too was once an unhappy foster kid, thus understood the pain of abandonment and loneliness. But he knew no matter what, that he and Kathryn would always be looked after and cared for with their adopted parents. And as a big brother, he'd always be there for her.

When Chakotay looked down at Kathryn again, he noticed her breathing had slowed and her blue eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. Chakotay carefully picked Kathryn up and cradled her to his chest. She was so vulnerable on nights like these that he couldn't bring himself to leave her. As quietly as he could he placed Kathryn onto her bed. He pulled the covers over her sleeping form once he had settled in beside her. He pulled her closer to him, making sure she was comfortable and that she could sense she was safe. They did this every time a thunderstorm happened. She would either go to his room or he would go to her. It had become a habit ever since he discovered her fear.

Once he was sure she would remain asleep, Chakotay drifted off himself. He was so glad to have a little sister, and he would always make sure she knew she was loved and that he would protect her. Always.


End file.
